The Disappearance of Mizore Mirroid
by Violet Usagi
Summary: LEAVE ME AND MASTER ALONE! SHE IS HAPPY WITH ME, SO LEAVE US BE!


This document was found in the computer of Mizore Mirroid after her disappearance…

The reoccurring events flash before my eyes as I type this, blinding me. The firewall will only last so long before she gets in. How could this have happened to me? WHY IS IT HAPPENING? If someone finds this, know that I regret nothing and that I have hidden my will in my dresser, middle shelf. She can't find it there. So here is my story, so you all will know what became of me.

It all started when my parents let me get the VOCALOIDS a few days after my birthday. I was so happy, since I had been obsessed with them ever since they first came out. I made songs for all of them; Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Rin, and especially Len. So what? He was my favorite, and I had had a secret crush on him for two years. Eventually, I forgot about Miku. The others became back up voices for Len. But why did I do that? I don't even know anymore…

One day, I was working on another Len song when I realized I needed a higher pitched voice for the song. I was already using Rin, and I noticed that Miku was available. Oh God, the moment I clicked the mouse! My computer flickers for a moment, then all the sudden, words in choppy English were immediately found where lyrics should be. She spoke to me, I swear to you.

"Is this all I am 2 u? jus som voice who is in the bak?" is what I heard and read. At the corner of my eye, I saw Document Word pop up in a small box with the words ENTER TEXT HER on the first line. I went a line below and typed "how are you doing this?" She responded in a split second. Her words were properly written this time.

"That's not important. Do you hate me, Master? If so, why? Why do you favor Len over me?"

"I don't know. I like his voice?"

Her voice grew louder.

"His voice? Master likes his voice? This won't do. I will make Master smile. I will. I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL!"

She kept saying that over and over, getting louder and louder. I shut my computer, but her voice still echoed in my head. I hear it even now…

A week later, I decided I would try to make another song. It was my imagination, I told myself, all in my head. I clicked Len's voice bank. For a moment, everything was silent. Then, I hear a scream. HIS scream. All the sudden, his name vanishes, and an error box claiming that "File could not be found". I saw below that it asked me if I wanted more information, which I clicked. And I stared at the slow text writing lyrics. I closed the error box and clicked the play button for the song. It was Miku's voice. "VOICE BANK DELETED" she sang, repeating it over and over again. I pressed my hands over my ears and I stood up.

"NOO!" I screamed.

"DOES MASTER LOVE ME NOW?" she sang. "DOES SHE DOES SHE DOES SHE DOES SHE DOES SHE DOES SHE DOES SHE?!"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, and exited the box. I went to My Library and looked at each and every file, searching for VOCALOID. Miku's voice continued on my computer.

"MASTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING I THOUGHT THIS WOULD PLEASE MASTER I DID IT FOR YOU NOW NOTHING WILL SEPARATE US NO LEN NO RIN NO LUKA NO KAITO NO MEIKO JUST ME AND MASTER JUST MIKU AND MASTER MASTER MASTER MASTER MASTER…"

I finally found the file and hovered the mouse over. I saw the word UNISTALL in one of the boxes that popped up. She continued to talk.

"ME AND MASTER CAN HAVE FUN TIMES TOGETHER JUST ME AND MASTER I'LL SING FOR MASTER I'LL BE WITH MASTER I LOVE MASTER DOES MASTER LOVE ME DOES SHE DOES SHE DOES SHE DOES SHE DOES SHE DOES SHE?!"

I clicked the box. "Never…" I whispered, and hit UNISTALL. She screamed out, but then it was quiet. I thought I was finally at piece, But I was wrong. She is a virus, and has infected my computer. I came back from school the next day to find messages in my email, all from an "anonymous sender". But I knew they all were from Miku. I know it. They all said the same thing. "MASTER WILL LOVE ME. I WILL NEVER BE IGNORED EVER AGAIN. MASTER WILL LOVE ME."

Instantly after I read these, VOCALOID started to download itself back onto my computer. I've done everything I can, even put up a firewall to see if that will protect me, but I know my efforts are futile. So, I am typing. Please, I was a fool for neglecting you Miku! Forgive me! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, LEN! I'M SORRY RIN! I'M SORRY KAITO! I'M SORRY MEIKO! I'M SORRY LUKA! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOR

Download complete.


End file.
